


Someone Like You

by ServerNotFound



Series: Songfics [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno Family-Mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, angsty kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: A Kagehina oneshot based off of the song Someone Like You.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Songfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxDepressedShipperxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/gifts).



Tobio Kageyama stares out the window with a sigh, then looks back down at the photo clutched loosely in his hand. 

The picture is of his middle school volleyball team, his 1st year. He brushes his thumb over the picture slowly. 

_ I wasn’t it, was I? I couldn’t do it for you guys, it was all my fault. You guys are all settled down, following your dreams, sticking out, being bold, taking that chance. You guys never held back… but I couldn’t cut it for ya, could I? Na, it was more like you guys couldn’t cut it for me, really. I was such a piece of shit…  _

_ King of the Court, right?  _

_ Sometimes teams last forever, a bond of friendship that can’t be unbroken. Sometimes, you’re the one who breaks the bond.  _

_ You guys are out there, having the times of your lives, and I’m stuck here, with no one. It still feels like it was yesterday I met  _ the _ Toru Oikawa, #1 Setter in the prefecture.  _

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door. I silently pad over to it, and open it to find Shouyo Hinata, my best friend from Karasuno. 

“Hey Tobio. I hate to come out, and appear out of the blue uninvited but, it’s been awhile. The team is worried,  _ I’m  _ worried. I know we haven’t seen each other in years, and I know volleyball is over for you, but for me, for  _ us _ , it isn’t over. We want you back.” 

“Haven’t you moved on by now? It’s been forever, can’t you just forget me?” It comes out in a hoarse whisper, tears welling up in my eyes.

“Never,” he says firmly, “we would never forget you. You said to find someone like you, but there is  _ no one like you _ , okay?! Can’t you get it through your thick school Bakegayama! We want you! We’ve been waiting for you to get over your past team, to realize we want you for you.

“Love hurts, okay! But right now, the only reason this hurts is because you left us!  _ You  _ left  _ us _ ! We all loved you, I loved you! I loved seeing your face light up when you got a good toss in! I loved seeing you try and smile for us! I love you, Tobio Kageyama! I don’t want to forget you! I don’t want to look back on the old days, our victories, with someone else!”

His tone switches into a gentler one as tears start to stream down his cheeks. “You're acting selfish, so selfish. Can’t you see that all we want, all  _ I  _ want, is you back? Can’t you see that we loved you. You were part of our family, and you left us because of something that had nothing to do with us. Do you understand how much it hurts to be caught in the crossfires of someone else's battles? That’s why we decided to join the battle, only for you to abandon us.

“Please, if you ever loved us once, come back. We love you, we want you, and we need you…” 

The tinier boy is shaking, hands clenched in anger, tears streaming down his face. The tears well up in my eyes as his words hit me full force, and I surge forward to hug him. 

“I’m sorry Shouyo. I’ll never leave you guys again, I swear.” I mutter the words into his soft hair, too afraid to look at him. 

“I love you Tobio, and I’ve missed you  _ so  _ much.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
